Multi-media communication provides an increasingly popular method to connect via communication systems. For example, where communication systems once limited users to communicate via written electronic communications, users can now communicate electronically via digital media including images or videos captured from a personal computing device, such as a smart phone. Indeed, communication systems now enable users to broadcast video streams to communicate with co-users. Because of the increasing popularity of online communication, as well as the increasing amount of digital media shared via users of various communication systems, communication systems provide an ideal forum for merchants, marketers, and other entities to increase awareness and boost sales for products and services. Increasing product awareness using conventional communication systems, however, have a number of drawbacks and limitations.
For example, conventional systems for raising awareness through digital media often fail to provide a realistic representation of goods or services portrayed within the digital media. For instance, in promoting an article of clothing, merchants and marketers often professionally produce an image or video in which the clothing is portrayed by a model in a controlled environment (e.g., a professional photo-shoot). While professionally producing images and videos can effectively raise positive awareness about a product, many consumers hesitate to purchase clothing, accessories, or other products without seeing how the product would appear on themselves under normal or more realistic circumstances.
Some merchants and marketers provide virtual kiosks that enable users to have a virtual experience of virtually trying on clothing within a virtual environment. Virtual kiosks, however, typically require a user to travel in-person to a store or other physical location of the kiosk in order to have an experience of trying on a limited selection of clothing stored by the merchant on the kiosk. Moreover, virtual kiosks include bulky, expensive, and specialized equipment that substantially limit the virtual experience to a select number of merchants and consumers. As a result, providing virtual kiosks involves substantial costs to merchants as well as an inconvenient and time-consuming experience for consumers. Conventional system cause these and other problems.